The Angel and The Priestess
by BaskliskFutaQueen
Summary: Kagome Is Going For Some Time In A Hot Spring Near The Village And Finds A Beautiful Blue Haired Rei And Invites Her To The Hot Spring For More Than A Bath But Futa And BBW Fun.


( The Angel And The Priestess )

One day Kagome was walking to a hot springs near the village when she saw a spot of sky blue behind some trees. As she got closer Kagome saw a enormous valley in which was rested a giant sky blue and white robot with one eye like a Cyclops. As Kagome looked at it she saw a huge double 00 on the robots shoulder fins. The robots right arm lay on the ground beside it. Kagome had never seen anything like it only hear about things like for the future from her friends at school when she could make it and she never thought she'd see high tech things like that in the Feudal Era. As Kagome looked at the robot she hear a soft sign turning around fast and drawing a small mystical dagger in case it was a demon she looked behind her and to her surprise saw a girl her age. The girl had shoulder leagh strait light blue hair, a pale white face and wearing a skin tight white rubber looking body suit that clung to every curve like Sango's did. Looking her over from a safe distance she could tell the young woman was not hurt but she looked very tired. As Kagome watched her she gave off no demonic energy or Sacred Jewel power but Kagome could sense some angelic energy coming off the blue haired girl. Kagome watched her for a moment and slowly began to find her very beautiful much like she did Sango deciding to get a better look at her Kagome moved closer. When Kagome was only six inches away from the young woman she reached out her hand and lightly stroked the blue haired beauty's pale smooth cheek. As she did the young lady leaned her head into it and a small smile appeared on her pale lips. Kagome could not resist those lips she had to taste them slowly leaning down she pressed her lips to the pale woman's . As Kagome kissed the blue haired beauty she closed her eye so she could saver the taste which was vanilla. No sooner had her dark black eyes close then the blue haired young woman's deep blood red eyes flicker open to see a pretty raven haired young woman kissing her finding the pleasure slowly moisting her pussy like it did with Asuka and Dr, Agisa she lifted her arms around this beauty and started to kiss her back. As Kagome felt the young lady kissing her back she broke the kiss before opening her eyes to looked into a pair of deep red ones with her dark brown ones. The eyes looking back into her were the deeped red she had ever seen and they made her pussy become even moister.

When their eyes locked Kagome and the blue haired young woman both blushed until Kagome spoke " I'm sorry for kissing you like that but you looked so beautiful I couldn't help myself and you kiss so good by the why my name is Kagome Higarashi and what's yours " the blue haired girl gave a small shy smile "my name is Rei Aynimai polet Evalogion 00 which is over there and I think you kiss good ass well"

This caused them both to blush before Kagome turned to look were Rei was pointing and saw the giant robot in the valley. Kagome then turned back to Rei "Where on earth did you come from to have something like that. Rei lifted a hand and slowly ran it thru Kagome's long strait black shoulder blade leaght hair "I come from a place called Toyko 3 and I fight creatures called Angels there. Rei then went on to explain that the Angels were beings from space that could destroy humans and cities which they had. This surpised Kagome but she knew the beautiful blue haired woman was telling the truth. Kagome then explained to Rei that she was from the future of Japan Tokyo and that she traveled back to the Feudal Era to find shards of a shecon jewel while fighting demons that wanted it for its powers. Rei did not look surpised as that was what people wanted her for power like the commander.

Rei then decided on something in the world she came from she was not really able to be a full lesbian and could only do so it the privatey of her apartment with who people thought was giving her a checkup or Asuaka in the school locker room showers. But here she could like herself go and this beautiful raven haired woman was going to be her first lover.

Looking at Kagome she asked "where were up going when you stopped to give me a kiss" Kagome blushed bright red " I was going to some hot springs near by why"? Rei smiled her little smile " I was wandering if I could go with you I'm a bit dirty and sweaty from my last battle" Kagome smiled she had wanted to see this pale skin woman naked ever sense her lips had touched Rei's " Okay" Rei smiled as Kagome got up and began leading down a hidden trail to the hot springs she had found and hidden from all males. As Rei followed her she looked Kagome over she wore a school uniform that had a white shirt with a dark green sailor collor and a small dark red bow that laid apond a pair of huge double f breast which were stretching the shirt to it's limits, a dark green ruffled skirt that came to right under her huge round butt cheeks, a pair of white cotton knee socks covered her thick basketball muscler calves and a pair of brown slip on mary jane were on her large white socked feet. As Rei watched her she could feel her secret starting to swell causing a bulge to tent the front of her plug suit.

Soon they reached a circle of huge rocks with a wide opening on one side and warm water in the center to either side of the opening Kagome and Sango had placed some rock benches for their cloths they loved seeing each other naked and Sango always got her warmed up by licking her pussy on one of the benches. Deciding to ask "Rei you don't mind getting naked in front of me do you" Rei looked at Kagome before smiling "not at all please do strip".

Rei then pushed the button on her waist to cause the plug suit to loosen she almost moaned at the thought of what Kagome's reacts to her true size would be like. As the plug suit loosed Kagome spoke up a blush on her cheeks " Um Rei do you mind if I undress you". Rei licked her lips then turned around to show Kagome the zipper "Please do I like it when woman get me naked but I want to strip you next". Kagome also wet her little pink tong as she walked over and slowly began to unzip Rei's body suit as she pulled the zip down she saw Rei's pale unblemished back but soon realized that she was seeing a lot more flesh than what the body suit should cover as the zipper got down to Rei's pale butt Kagome knew Rei was fair bigger than she had thought but that just made her far more sexy to her. Kagome then began to slowly peel the sweat soaked rubber off Rei's body as she peel it off Rei's shoulders and down her arms Rei's true arms were reviled they were enormous with thick muscles, peeling down the front from Rei's breast she saw two mammoth white orbs fall out and slap a mammoth shiny belly with a popped out belly button, Kagome was starting to get super wet so much so that the tops of her white cotton knee socks were getting wet, Next she kneel down and slowly peeled the wet suit down Rei's butt and hips this revealed Rei's enormous secret a 20 inch long 18 inch thick dick with watermelon size testicles full of thick white cum and a mammoth giggly butt seeing this Kagome gasped she had never seen a dick like that not even her own mothers was that big soon Kagome was peeling the rubber off Rei's enormous muscler calves and thighs both of which were shiny from Rei's sweat as Rei stepped out of the feet Kagome maveled at there huge size of her toes while licking her lips.

As Rei turned around she asked "So Kagome do you like what you see". Kagome nodded and slowly ran her hand up Rei's left leg and cupped her left testicle this caused Rei to moan her testicles were very sentvive and she loved having them sucked or fonded it always made her want to come. Kagome smiled her mother loved having her testilcles played which in bed or when they were just watch tv naked alone.

Rei then moaned it's time for you to be naked Kagome and reached down to lift her up. Rei then carried Kagome to one of the stone benches and laid her down on it before getting down on her knees. Rei first pulled off Kagome's brown mary janes and throw them over her back Kagome stuck out her white knee sock clad foot and Rei began to rub her foot this caused Kagome to moan "Oh Rei yes that feels good". Rei then slowly peeled the knee sock down Kagome's huge muscler leg and off her huge feet leaving her barefoot. Rei then kissed the top of Kagome's large toes Kagome wiggled her toes at Rei who opened her mouth and slowly engulfed them. Kagome squealed with pleasure as she felt Rei running her long tongue over her toes and sucking them "Oh Rei that is so hot baby I've never had them sucked on" Rei then did the same to the other feet pulling off the sock before sucking Kagome's large toes causing Kagome to have a huge orgasm that spray Rei's face thought her pink tong. Rei then reached up and slowly unzipped Kagome's green ruffled skirt Kagome lifting her butt so she could pull it off this Rei throw over her massive back before reaching up to grab the pink soaked tong. Kagome moaned as she watched Rei put her tong in her mouth then start sucking the pussy juice out of it. As Rei drank the delisus juice she sat Kagome up and ripped her white school shirt right down the middle causing Kagome to scream in surprise at Rei's strength Rei licked Kagome's lips "Sorry but I could not help it you are so sexy I get you a new one latter" Kagome looked in her eyes "no need baby I can fix it latter so rip off any cloths you want" Rei smiled as she slid to torn shirt down Kagome's arms before throw it over with the rest she then grabbed some binds that Kagome was wearing around her huge breast and ripped them off. As soon as the binds came off Kagome moaned "Oh Rei now it's my turn to grow a light blue glow surrounded Kagome's body and she began to swell her breast turned mammoth with enormous pink nipples, her flat toned stomach swelled into a mammoth belly that hung down to her knees and had a popped out belly button, her arms and legs thicken with enormous muscles, her huge butt swelled up to a mammoth size and to Rei surprise over Kagome's pussy there was an enormous 18 inch long 16 inch thick dick with a pair of 80 pound medicine ball sized testicles full of thick white cum.

As Kagome finished growing she giggled and slapped a hand on her massive shiny smooth belly "Oh my this fills so good I haven't been this size in weeks". Kagome thought about it she had not been in her true size sense she had impregnated Sango before they had left the village on the last search for the jewel shards and that had been almost a month. Rubbing her mammoth belly Kagome looked down at Rei "Well honey it looks like where both mammoth beauty's so what do you think". Rei smiled wider before she leaned in and kissed both Kagome's popped belly button and then the tip of her enormous penis. This caused Kagome to moan "Mmm I like it and I'm going to love having sex with you over and over, now lets get in that hot spring so I can see how your beautiful mammoth body looks all wet and slippery". Kagome smiled from the bench " I want to see you all wet to but from my cum and pussy juice".

Rei then stood up and offered her so-to-be lover her hand which Kagome as she wasn't use to the weight yet she still couldn't believe how it had happened


End file.
